Aria's Roses
by Luutje19
Summary: Aria's vierde schooljaar gaat van start en het Toverschooltoernooi komt eraan. Wanneer Harry en zij beide als kampioen van Zweinstein gekozen wordt begint de strijd pas echt. Zou dit een breuk opleveren tussen de vriendschap? Aria met het grootste gevaar oog in oog te staan. Zou ze dit opnieuw overleven? En haar relatie met Severus, zou dat het dit jaar ook overleven...
1. Aria's Roses

**Aria**

* * *

Ik had de tijd van mijn leven in de zomervakantie. Het was echt tijd om te chillen. In de eerste week van de zomervakantie kwam Severus logeren bij ons. Hij werd goed opgenomen in onze familie. Dat vond ik wel echt cool.

Justin, Kevin en Susan waren allemaal thuis. Na de zomervakantie ging Susan ook naar Zweinstein voor het eerst. Mijn nichtje Anna was er ook een tijdje en die kon ook niet wachten tot ze naar Zweinstein kon, maar nu zat ze nog op de basisschool met Dreuzels en moest ze wel haar mond houden en het woord heks en tovenaar waren taboe of kwamen alleen maar voor in sprookjes waar we angstaanjagend werden beschreven.

'Justin doe niet zo flauw man, laat Severus ook een keer zoeker zijn, jij bent het altijd al', zei ik grijnzend. 'Hey zus even dimmen ja, jij bent jager voor een reden ik ben zoeker voor een reden, maar oké dan, Sev, dan ben jij zoeker', zei Justin glimlachend.

'Ik ben ook jager', zei Susan en ze stapte op haar bezem en zoefde weg. 'Ze is goed, heeft ze ooit les gehad?', vroeg Severus. 'Ja, van ons', zei Kevin grijnzend en hij greep de knuppel die de drijver altijd op zak had en knuppelde er een stukje hout mee weg.

'Kevin ben je de natuur om je heen weer aan het mollen', zei mevrouw Mellow. 'Nee ma', zei Kevin grijnzend. We speelde een potje Zwerkbal en het werd uiteindelijk 5 tegen 3. Ik was een team samen met Severus en Kevin en het andere team bestond uit Justin, Hannah en Susan.

'Goed gespeeld Suus', zei ik glimlachend. 'Thanks, je moet wel als je zoveel broers en zussen hebben die allemaal Zwerkbal spelen of gespeeld hebben', zei Susan glimlachend en ze keek schalks naar Severus.

Severus glimlachte naar me en ik glimlachte terug. Morgen gingen we samen op vakantie voor een week. We gingen naar Ierland, daar gingen we naar een Zwerkbalwedstrijd kijken en we verbleven in een lux hotel met uitkijk over de zee. Severus had het allemaal geregeld. Het was een verrassing voor mij. Na die week konden we elkaar helaas niet meer zien voor de rest van de zomervakantie en in de laatste week logeerde ik bij Ron samen met Hermelien.

We aten iets heel lekkers een speciaal gerecht dat mijn moeder als een soort afscheid voor Severus en mij wilde doen. Ik sprong bij bij haar in de keuken om te helpen.

'Hey mam, wat vind je', zei ik glimlachend en ik keek naar Severus die samen met mijn broer Kevin aan het schaken was (tovenaarsschaak uiteraard). 'Ik vind hem erg aardig, hij past bij je, ik vind het alleen ongehoord dat jullie ook een tijdje samen waren toen je nog minderjarig was, dat vond ik ook niet kunnen van jou, maar ik vertrouw hem toch, hij heeft zich niet opdringerig gedragen sinds hij hier is, jullie zijn lief met elkaar, niet op het kleffe aan, jij hebt een volwassene nodig, geen kind', zei mevrouw Mellow.

Ik knikte en omhelsde mijn moeder. 'Ik weet niet wat er gaat gebeuren op vakantie, maar vertrouw je me ma?', vroeg ik. 'Ik vertrouw jou en ik vertrouw hem, laat hem je niets dwingen, waar het dan ook om gaat', zei mevrouw Mellow zachtjes. 'Ja ma, maar je zei net nog dat je hem vertrouwde', zei ik. 'Doe ik ook, maar ik wil ook niet dat hij je kwets, dan kom ik met meer aan dan een keukenmes', zei mevrouw Mellow grijnzend. 'Bedankt ma', zei ik lachend. 'Veel plezier lieverd', zei mijn moeder en ze stopte me een envelop toe en ik zag dat er Dreuzelgeld in zat. 'Dat is 100 pond, is ongeveer 95 galjoenen of zoiets, ik weet niet precies de waarde, maar volgens mij is het veel', zei mevrouw Mellow. 'Bedankt ma', zei ik en ik omhelsde haar opnieuw.

De volgende morgen namen we afscheid van mijn familie en verdwijnselde Severus en ik samen en vervolgens verschijnselde we in een steegje naast het hotel.

'Wauw', zei ik met open mond. We checkte in het hotel en gingen vervolgens naar de kamer om onze spullen te dumpen. 'Dit bed is lekker zacht', zei ik en ik sprong op en neer. Severus zien in Dreuzelkleren is trouwens wel vreemd, sexy, maar vreemd. Severus trok me naar zich toe en kuste me. 'Ik vond het geweldig bij jou familie, een familie dat ik nooit gehad heb', zei Severus. 'Misschien wel ooit krijgt', zei ik glimlachend en ik kuste hem.

Hij legde me voorzichtig op bed neer en streelde mijn haar. 'Ben je er klaar voor?', vroeg hij zacht. 'Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor, je bent de perfecte partner, ik weet dat dit niet jou eerste keer is, maar dit is wel het mijne', zei ik. 'Ik weet het, je bent het waard, het wachten bedoel ik', zei Severus glimlachend.

Severus kuste me overal. Daarna kleedde we elkaar uit en zagen we elkaar naakt, voor het eerst. Ik bewonderde zijn lichaam en hij het mijne. Toen versmolten onze lichamen alsof we een waren.

We lagen naakt op het bed en hij kuste me zachtjes en teder op mijn schouders en in mijn nek zo naar mijn lippen. Ik vond het geweldig. 'Ik hou van je', zei Severus zacht. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik glimlachend.

We brachten de hele dag door op bed en bestelde veel roomservice. De dagen daarna bedreven we ook de liefde met elkaar. We zagen de halve finale van het WK Zwerkbal waar de Ieren wonnen en de Hongaren verloren. We gingen iedere dag uit eten en genoten van ieder moment dat we met elkaar hadden. De momenten waarop Severus lieve woordjes in mijn oor fluisterde of de momenten waarin we lagen te slapen en de volgende ochtend naast elkaar wakker werden. Dit kon wel eeuwig duren.

Helaas aan alle goede dingen komt een eind. Zo ook deze vakantie. Ik moest weer naar huis en Severus moest weer wat dingen voor Perkamentus regelen. We zagen elkaar weer op 1 september in de Zweinsteinexpress.

Ik ging nog een weekje naar Frankrijk met alleen Hermelien. Meiden onder elkaar. Daar vertelde ik haar mijn ervaring met Sev, mijn eerste keer en ze vond het geweldig voor me.

'Ik denk dat ik wel in Frankrijk zou willen wonen ooit, misschien zou Beauxbaton ook leuk zijn', zei Hermelien nadenkend. 'He?', vroeg ik niet begrijpend. 'Nou je hebt 3 scholen, Beauxbaton, Klammfels en Zweinstein, Zweinstein is het veiligst natuurlijk, vanwege Perkamentus, maar Beauxbaton lijkt me ook niet slecht', zei Hermelien.

'Je ne comprends pas', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ik begrijp het niet', zei Hermelien lachend. 'Que vous avez compris', zei ik glimlachend. 'Hmmm, dat gaat me te ver', zei Hermelien langzaam. 'Dat heb je goed begrepen', vertaalde ik voor haar. 'Hoe goed Frans kan jij eigenlijk?', vroeg Hermelien. Ik dacht even na. 'Donc, bien que je ne peux pas dire', zei ik grijnzend. 'Eh', zei Hermelien. 'Zo goed dat ik het je niet kan vertellen', zei ik lachend. 'Hoe staat het met je Bulgaars?', vroeg Hermelien ook grijnzend. 'J'ai peur de décevoir vous le réglez', zei ik lachend. 'Hou nou eens op je je Frans', zei Hermelien gierend van de lach. 'Het betekent, ik ben bang dat ik je teleur moet stellen', zei ik lachend. 'Kan je Noors?', vroeg Hermelien.

Ik dacht even na. 'Jeg er redd jeg må skuffe deg sette den', zei ik grijnzend. 'Sorry, het lijkt wel alsof je hete aardappelen in je mond hebt', zei Hermelien nog steeds gierend van de lach. 'Het betekent nog steeds, ik ben bang dat ik je teleur moet stellen', zei ik ook gierend van de lach. 'Nu Italiaans', zei Hermelien droog. 'Ho paura che devo deludervi imposta', zei ik hikkend van de lach. 'Duits', zei Hermelien. 'Ich fürchte, ich enttäuschen müssen Sie es', zei ik. Hermelien gierde het opnieuw uit. 'Ijslands?', vroeg Hermelien lachend. 'Eh dat is, oh ja', zei ik. 'Ég er hræddur um að ég þarf að vonbrigðum þú setja það', zei ik grijnzend. 'Jeetje, lopende tolk', zei Hermelien. We gierde opnieuw van het lachen.

'Je pense que cette conversation est terminée, je n'ai plus rien à dire', zei ik glimlachend. 'Sorry', zei Hermelien. 'Ik denk dat hiermee deze conversatie ten einde is, ik heb niets meer te zeggen', zei ik in een adem. 'Nou petje af hoor, echt, IJslands, Duits, vloeiend Frans, Italiaans, Noors, ik wilde maar dat ik dat allemaal kon', zei Hermelien. 'Ach je hebt er eigenlijk niets aan, we kunnen Engels en dat is meer dan genoeg', zei ik schouderophalend. 'Ja, maar het is cool', zei Hermelien.

Na dit weekje samen met Hermelien was onze band nog sterker geworden en ze bleef maar vragen of ik dingen in andere talen kon zeggen. Eerst was het wel grappig, maar nu begon de irritatie op te wekken.

'Wat is, ik hou van je, in het Hebreeuws, of in het Turks?', vroeg Hermelien telkens. 'Geen idee', herhaalde ik dan. Maar Hermelien moest ook nog wat tijd met haar ouders doorbrengen en ik met de mijne voor we beide naar die van Ron gingen.

Ik had de zomervakantie van mijn leven. 'Ik wil ook die avonturen meemaken die jullie meemaken', zei Susan op een dag. 'Oh Susan, geniet gewoon van een rustig jaartje op Zweinstein', zei ik genietend van het feit dat ik dat niet kon. Het zou nooit een rustig jaar op Zweinstein worden.

'Perkamentus heeft ons ingelicht over wat jullie dit jaar hebben gedaan, ja jij ook Hannah', zei mevrouw Mellow vol trots. 'Jullie hebben de waarheid aan het licht gebracht en een onschuldige man van de dood gered en meerdere levens gespaard, ik ben trots op jullie, had ik dat al eens gezegd, en jij Aria bent echt een heldin, eerste schooljaar de Steen der Wijzen gered met je vrienden, tweede schooljaar de school zelf gered in de Geheime Kamer, vorig jaar Sirius Zwarts, wat staat ons dit jaar te wachten?', vroeg mevrouw Mellow.

'Als je het weet ma, dan geef je wel een gil he', zei ik grijnzend. Mevrouw Mellow grijnsde breed. 'Ik ben trots op al mijn kinderen, mijn Justin, doet drakenwerk in Romenie, Kevin jij bent Schouwer, Aria, jij hebt al het vakkenpakket om Schouwer te worden en volgens professor Anderling ga je dat prima halen als je zo door gaat met je cijfers, Hannah jij hebt je eerste jaar succesvol afgesloten en Aria en haar vrienden geholpen om een onschuldige te redden, Susan, jij gaat een fantastisch Zweinstein jaar tegemoet', zei mevrouw Mellow.

'Ma doe niet zo sentimenteel', zei Justin. 'Wat, je moet je zoons en dochters af en toe prijzen nietwaar', zei mevrouw Mellow. 'Dat is waar', zei meneer Mellow die grijnzend in de deuropening stond. 'Pa', zei ik opgewonden en ik omhelsde hem. Ik had hem sinds Sev en ik vertrokken naar Ierland niet meer gezien. Daarna ging ik met Hermelien op vakantie.

'Heey lieverd, hoe was het met Sev op vakantie en met Hermelien?', vroeg meneer Mellow die me omhelsde. 'In een woord, geweldig, allebei de vakanties', zei ik. 'Mooi zo, soms vergeet ik hoe groot en wijs je al bent voor je leeftijd Aria', zei meneer Mellow met trots in zijn stem. Ik gloeide van trots.


	2. The Portkey

**Aria**

* * *

De laatste week bij de Wemels was echt heel erg gezellig. Ik had mijn vrienden gemist en was blij dat we allemaal weer bij elkaar waren. We maakte plannen om dit jaar hard te werken, Harry en Ron beloofden dat behalve bij Toverdranken. Dat leverde hen allebei een paar rake vriendschappelijke klappen op van mij.

Maar eerst had meneer Wemel nog een verrassing voor ons. Hij maakte ons de 3e dag dat ik bij de Wemels was vroeg wakker. 'Opstaan allemaal, het is hoog tijd', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Tijd voor slapen ja', mompelde ik en ik wilde me weer omdraaien. Hermelien die stond meteen op en Ginny ook alhoewel die wel heel erg langzaam was. 'Kom op Aria, ik weet dat opstaan niet je hoogste prioriteit is, maar je wilt toch wel weten wat we gaan doen op zo'n vroege ochtend', zei Hermelien.

'Oke, goed ik kom al', zei ik met tegenzin en ik klom uit mijn lekkere warme bedje. Ik keek uit het raam en zag dat het nog steeds donker was en het langzaam licht begon te worden. Het moest al heel vroeg in de ochtend zijn.

'Pa, waarom mogen Bill, Charlie en Percy blijven liggen?', vroeg Ron mopperend toen we aan de ontbijttafel zaten. 'Omdat die kunnen verschijnselen', zei meneer Wemel.

'Ik wil ook verschijnselen', mopperde Ron. 'Dat kan niet als je je verschijnselbrevet nog niet hebt Ron', zei mevrouw Wemel en ze maakte boterhammen met marmelade en toast met marmelade, ook toverde ze gebakken spek en ei tevoorschijn. Iets wat ik nooit echt begrepen heb, ook al ben ik een Engelse, dat leek mij echt een veel te zwaar ontbijt. Veel te zwaar op de maag voor mij. Als ik dat eet kan ik net zo goed alvast een tijltje klaarzetten.

We trokken onze broeken halvewegen hoog op aangezien het douw nog in het gras zat en onze sokken zijknat werden. We leken voor eeuwig te lopen en dat terwijl er verder niemand anders op was was erg lang. De lichten in de huizen die we tegen kwamen waren allemaal nog uit.

'Ik haat het als pa zo geheimzinnig doet, het is duidelijk dat Bill, Charlie en Percy het wel weten, anders zouden ze niet mogen...', begon Ron. 'Verschijnselen, ja ik weet het Ron, oh ik hoop dat ik Severus nog zie voor de vakantie', zei ik handenwringend. 'Alsjeblieft niet', zei Ron duister. Ik gaf hem een stomp.

'Doorlopen jongens', zei meneer Wemel die zich in het gesprek mengde. 'Vroeg je je af of Severus Sneep ook op het event is, hij is daar waar we naar toe gaan en heeft een verrassing voor je, dat moest ik doorgeven en ik mocht verder niets zeggen, dus geef mij niet de schuld als er iets mis gaat alsjeblieft', zei meneer Wemel smekend. 'Zal ik niet doen, is hij er, oh ik kan niet wachten om hem weer te zien, ik heb hem 4 weken geleden voor het laatst gezien, ik mis hem', zei ik tegen Hermelien.

'Ik niet', zei Ron grijnzend. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en besloot Ron te negeren voor een tijdje anders zouden er echt klappen vallen.

'Daar is het', zei meneer Wemel grijnzend toen we eindelijk op de top van de heuvel waren geklommen. Hijgend en puffend en bezweet kwamen we aan. 'Arthur hier is ie m'n jongen', zei een man en naast hem stond een knappe jongen die hoogstwaarschijnlijk zijn zoon was.

'Iedereen dit is Barend Kannewasser en dat is zijn zoon Carlo Kannewasser', zei meneer Wemel. Hermelien en Ginny deden opeens heel giechelig, maar Fred en George keurde Carlo geen blik waardig. Zij hadden het nooit vergeven dat Carlo ons Zwerkbalteam heeft verslagen in ons 3e jaar.

Carlo Kannewasser zat in Huffelpuf en was erg populair en zeker bij de meisjes. Ik had uiteraard niets met hem, maar natuurlijk moest Carlo zo nodig weer iets tegen mij zeggen.

'Hai Aria, hoe is ie?', vroeg hij. 'Prima dank je', zei ik in een adem. 'Jij hebt toch een relatie met Severus Sneep?', vroeg Carlo. Ik sloeg mezelf voor mijn hoofd. Natuurlijk was het daarom dat hij telkens naar me keek. Ik had een relatie met een leraar, ietwat ongewoon.

'Ja klopt', zei ik grijnzend. 'Severus Sneep, als in professor Sneep?', vroeg Barend Cannewasser nieuwsgierig. 'Ja, die ja, als we daarover zijn uitgepraat zou ik graag willen dat iedereen daar eens over uitgepraat raakt', zei ik misschien ietwat aggresiever dan de bedoeling was.

'Sorry, maar is dat legaal, ben je wel...', begon Barend Kannewasser. '17, ja ik ben al lang 17', zei ik nors en ik keek naar wat op de grond lag. 'Wat is dat, waarom moeten we om die oude laars staan?', vroeg ik. 'Dat is een ViaVia', zei meneer Wemel in het algemeen.

'Wat doet dat?', vroeg Harry. 'Het brengt ons waar we wezen moeten, omdat jullie nog te jong zijn om te verschijnselen moeten we dus vroeg op om deze te bemachtigen, moeten we nog wachten?', vroeg meneer Wemel aan Barend Kannwasser.

'Nee, volgens mij niet, de Leeflangs die zijn al een week bij hun tent en de andere familie die komt niet', zei Barend Kannewasser. 'Goed, dan gaan we', zei meneer Wemel.

'Ik tel tot drie en dan gaan we, leg allemaal een hand of een vinger op de oude laars en dan kunnen we vertrekken', zei meneer Wemel. Het gebeurde allemaal heel snel. Het ene moment waren we nog op de top van de heuvel en het andere moment voelde ik een ruk achter mijn navel en landde ik met een plof op de grond in de buurt van een bos.

'Goedemorgen Arthur, Barend', zei een stem. 'Welkom kinderen bij het WK Zwerkbal', zei meneer Wemel. Ik keek mijn ogen uit. 'Wauw, dit is zo gaaf', zei Fred tegen zijn tweelingbroer. 'Dit is het gaafste ever', zei George grijnzend en hij gaf zijn tweeling broer een high five.

'Tenten van Wezel en meneer Kannewasser, meneer Kannewasser die kant op graag', zei een tovenaar. 'Zie je bij de wedstrijd Arthur', zei Barend Kannewasser. Meneer Wemel knikte.

'Oh en voor ik het vergeet Aria Mellow moet naar de tent die op de naam Sneep staat', zei meneer Wemel vlug. 'Oh die is naast die van jullie', zei de tovenaar die op zijn lijst keek.

'Het eerste veld is helemaal aan het eind van het bos, volg de lantaarns die gaan aan zodra het begint, dus dan weten jullie ook meteen waar jullie naartoe moeten, maar dat moet niet te missen zijn', zei de tovenaar.

We liepen langs de lantaarns zoals de tovenaar gezegd had en kwam bij de tent waarop Wezel stond en uit de tent daarnaast kwam niemand minder dan Severus uit. Ik gooide mijn tas op de grond en rende op hem af en sprong in zijn armen.

Hij omhelsde me en zoende me. 'Ik heb je gemist', zei hij glimlachend. 'Ik vind het zo leuk dat je ook hier bent', zei ik opgewonden. 'Je rugtas', zei Ron grijnzend die ongezien mijn rugzak aan me gaf. Ik grijnsde naar hem en stak mijn tong uit.

'Severus, als de wedstrijd begint lopen jullie dan met ons mee?', vroeg meneer Wemel. 'Uiteraard Arthur, natuurlijk', zei Severus en hij ging door mijn haar heen met zijn vingers.

Severus en ik gingen onze tent binnen. Hermelien en Ginny hadden een meisjestent voor zichzelf. En alle Wemels en Harry hadden een tent. In de tent was een tweepersoonsbed voor ons uitgestald. Ik glimlachte.

'Ik hou van toverkunst', zei ik glimlachend en ik plofte misschien iets te hard neer want het bed kraakte onder mijn lichaamsgewicht. 'Ik ben echt gek op je', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Ik ook op jou, ik heb je gemist een maand is best lang om niets van elkaar te horen of zien', zei ik. 'Ik weet het en het spijt me', zei Severus en hij hield zijn hoofd schuin. 'Vergeef je me?', vroeg hij smekend.

'Altijd', zei ik en ik kuste hem op zijn lippen. 'Wat gaat er straks gebeuren?', vroeg ik. 'Straks gaan wij liefde bedrijven op dit bed', zei Severus grijnzend. Ik giechelde.

'Tenminste als je wilt', zei Severus. 'Altijd', zei ik en ik drukte mijn lippen op die van hem.


	3. WK Quidditch

**Aria**

* * *

Ik had de tijd van mijn leven samen met Severus. Hij was mijn alles. Mijn geliefde. Ik had nooit gedacht dat mijn moeder er zo makkelijk mee zou omgaan. Maar dat deed ze en hoe. Ik ben verliefd en ik zag aan Severus dat hij dat ook was.

'Hey wij gaan water halen, ga je mee, dan kunnen we de rest van het veld ook zien', zei Ron die zijn hoofd om de tent stak. Ik keek Severus aan. 'Ga maar, ik red me wel', zei Severus. Ik glimlachte.

'Zie je zo', zei ik en ik kuste hem op z'n wang.

'Klopte het dat ik allerlei geluiden uit de tent hoorde', zei Ron grijnzend. 'Wat, hoorde je het?', vroeg ik beschamend mijn hand voor mijn mond slaan. 'Eh ja, je moet bedenken dat het een tent is, geen kamer', zei Hermelien en ze glimlachte.

Harry en Ron gingen iets verder naar voren lopen zodat Hermelien en ik konden praten. 'En hoe was 't', zei Hermelien nieuwsgierig. 'Het is echt geweldig tussen ons', zei ik stralend. 'Je straalt helemaal als je aan hem denkt', zei Hermelien glimlachend. 'Vanbinnen en vanbuiten', zei ik.

'Moet je nou kijken, ligt het aan mij of is alles plotseling groen geworden', zei Ron grijnzend. 'Het ligt niet aan je ogen, ik zie het ook, of liever gezegd ik zie niets', zei ik lachend. 'Kom we gaan kijken wat die Bulgaren aan hun tent hebben hangen', zei Ron.

'Cool', zei Harry. Hij glimlachte naar me en ik glimlachte onzeker terug. 'Zeg jij hebt toch de hele finale gezien in Ierland?', vroeg Ron geïnteresseerd. 'Klopt het was echt heel spannend, het was niet eens zeker of Ierland ging winnen', zei ik knikkend.

'Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Aria!', riep er toen iemand plotseling. Het was Simon Filister. Een klasgenoot van ons. 'Hey Simon', zei Harry en hij gaf de moeder van Simon een hand.

'Dag mevrouw Filister', zei ik beleefd. 'Oh Simon heeft veel over u vertelt mevrouw Mellow, u bent degene die meerderjarig is en een relatie met die professor heeft', zei mevrouw Filister knikkend. 'Klopt als een bus', zei ik verveeld. 'En u moet juffrouw Griffel zijn, de slimste uit je jaar', zei mevrouw Filister en ze bekeek Hermelien van top tot teen. 'En Ron Wemel, ik ken jou vader Arthur, aardige man, erg aardig, en natuurlijk geen twijfel mogelijk, Harry Potter', zei mevrouw Filister.

'Ik ben blij dat ik jullie nou allemaal in levende lijve zie', zei mevrouw Filister. 'Ma, ik heb je genoeg over ze vertelt dat je er een heel boek over kan schrijven', zei Simon grijnzend.

'Eh we moeten maar weer eens gaan, we moeten water halen voor het kampvuur, pa wilt dat we alles op dreuzelmanier doen', zei Ron mopperend. 'En daar heeft je vader groot gelijk in jongen, het was al een hele klus om dit grote stadion te kunnen krijgen en verbergen voor Dreuzels, maar we moeten oppassen', zei mevrouw Filister.

We liepen weg om water te halen. 'Hoe kan je zoiets als een gigantisch stadion verborgen houden?', vroeg Ron. 'Nou het is net als Zweinstein, hoe ga je een kasteel zo groot verborgen houden voor Dreuzels, nou als ze naar Zweinstein kijken dan zien de Dreuzels gewoon een bordje met "gevaar, gevallen gesteente" erop, Severus vertelde dat als Dreuzels richting het stadion komen dat ze dan zich plotseling een afspraak herinneren en maken dan rechtsomkeer', zei ik.

'Dat hadden jullie ook geweten als jullie ooit nog "Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein" zullen lezen', zei Hermelien snibbig. 'Nooit dus', zei Ron vlug. 'Maar Dreuzels die zien niets, helemaal niets?', vroeg Harry die er vlug tussenin kwam zodat Hermelien en Ron geen tijd hadden om elkaar van rubriek te dienen. 'Nee', zei ik.

We stonden in de rij bij de waterput. Twee tovenaars stonden met elkaar te praten. Ze hadden het duidelijk over de kleding die de een moest aantrekken.

'Dat doe ik niet aan, echt niet, dankje feestelijk, dan zie ik eruit als een idioot', zei de ene tovenaar. 'Je ziet er prima in uit, je moet eruit zien als een Dreuzel en die trekken dit aan', zei de andere tovenaar. 'Echt niet, nee ik hou van een frisse bries in mijn kruis als je het niet erg vindt', zei de ene tovenaar weer.

Na die uitspraak kregen Hermelien en ik zo'n giechelbui dat we de rij moesten verlaten en pas later weer terug kwamen toen Ron en Harry water hadden gehaald.

We liepen terug naar de tent en halverwege kwamen we langs een tentje waar we souvenirs konden kopen. 'Hier heb ik mijn spaargeld voor bewaard', zei Ron blij en hij kocht een poppetje van Kruml de Bulgaarse zoeker dat nu blij over zijn hand heen zoefde.

'Wat zijn dat?', vroeg Harry. 'Omniscopen', zei de tovenaar achter de balie verveeld. Het werkt net als een verrekijker, wat Dreuzels hebben om in te zoemen om iets van veraf te kunnen zien, maar deze kan je ook terugspoelen als je bijvoorbeeld iets opnieuw wilt beleven', zei de tovenaar.

'Vier Omniscopen alstublieft', zei Harry en hij pakte zijn goud. 'Oh Harry dat hoeft echt niet hoor', zei Ron die rood werd. Hij was altijd licht geraakt als het om geld ging. 'Dan krijgen jullie gewoon geen cadeautjes voor kerst dit jaar, dan bedoel ik voor de komende 10 jaar', zei Harry grijnzend.

'Bedankt Harry', zei ik opgewekt en ik hing mijn Omniscoop om mijn nek. 'Ja bedankt Harry, dan koop ik een programmaboekje', zei Hermelien opgewekt en ze kocht er een in het stalletje ernaast.

Op de terugweg zagen we een klein jongetje in het gras porren met een toverstok. Hij porde in een slak. De slak werd steeds groter en groter en toen kwam de moeder naar buiten rennen. 'Niet met pappa's toverstok spelen', zei de moeder gedecideerd. En plotseling hoorde je een onsmakelijke kraak. De moeder was op de slak gaan staan. 'Jij slak trap, jij slak trap', zei het jongetje.

Ik moest lachen en herinnerde me iets wat ik ooit had gedaan toen ik klein was. Ik had mijn moeders toverstok te pakken gekregen en er leuk de hele huiskamer mee kort en klein gebombardeerd.

'Hehe, dat werd tijd', zei Fred zuchtend. 'We kwamen wat bekende tegen en we hebben onze inkopen gedaan', zei ik schouderophalend en ik zag dat meneer Wemel nog steeds bezig was met het vuur. Hij wilde het op Dreuzelmanier doen en het aansteken met lucifers.

'Kom maar meneer Wemel, ik doe het wel even', zei Hermelien glimlachend vol medelijden en ze streek de lucifers aan. Onder meneer Wemels stoel lagen een hele hoop lucifers, hij had al veel pogingen moeten doen.

'Waar is Severus?', vroeg ik verbaasd toen ik uit onze tent kroop. 'Oh hij zei iets over de beveiliging', zei George grijnzend. 'Beveiliging, ik dacht dat hij kwam om hier te relaxen met mij?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Dat is ook zo, maar hij en Ludo Bazyun moesten nog wat dingen regelen voor de beveiliging van het stadion, Severus weet daar alles van aangezien hij ook heeft geholpen Zweinstein te verbergen', zei meneer Wemel.

'Aha, dat wist ik niet', zei ik nadenkend. 'Er zijn nog zo veel dingen die je niet weet', zei een stem achter me. 'Severus', zei ik glimlachend. Ik streelde hem door zijn haar. Dat vond ik heerlijk om te doen.

'Hey', zei hij glimlachend. 'Goedenavond jongens en meisjes', zei een andere stem. 'Ah Ludo', zei meneer Wemel glimlachend. 'Dit is de man aan wie we deze geweldige kaartjes hebben te danken', zei meneer Wemel. 'Oh dag meneer', zei ik beleefd. 'Ah, mevrouw Mellow', zei Ludo Bazyun glimlachend.

'Dus dit is je veelbesproken vriendin', voegde hij eraan toe en hij keek meer naar Severus dan naar mij. 'Klopt helemaal', zei Severus trots en hij sloeg een arm om me heen.

'Oh zijn die allemaal van jou Arthur?', vroeg Ludo wijzend op de andere. 'Nee, alleen die met rood haar, dit is Hermelien Griffel een goede vriendin van Ron en dit is natuurlijk Harry Potter', zei meneer Wemel.

'Bij Merlijns Baard, Harry Potter, ik heb veel over je gehoord uiteraard, maar ik heb nog nooit het genoegen gehad om je te ontmoeten', zei Ludo en hij gaf Harry een hand.

'En is er een kans dat de mannen een gokje willen wagen?', vroeg Ludo grijnzend en zijn jongensachtige gezicht glom van opwinding. 'Eh ik denk dat sommige onder ons daar misschien nog te jong voor zijn', zei meneer Wemel die angstig naar Fred en George keek.

'Wat dacht je van 1 Galjoen als Ierland wint', zei meneer Wemel. '1 Galjoen?', vroeg Ludo teleurgesteld. 'Wij doen 25 galjoenen, 14 sikkels en 28 knoeten, en een fopstok', zei George vlug voordat zijn vader iets kon zeggen. 'Jongens, jullie moeder...', begon meneer Wemel.

'Ach wat maakt het uit Arthur', zei Ludo grijnzend. 'Meneer Bazyun is echt niet geïnteresseerd in jullie rotzooi', zei Percy afkeurend. Maar integendeel. Ludo's gezicht glom helemaal van plezier toen de fopstok in een rubberen kip veranderde.

'Dat is geweldig, ik heb nog nooit zo'n levensecht exemplaar gezien', zei Ludo. Meneer Wemel keek hulpeloos toe. 'Dat is al jullie spaargeld', zei meneer Wemel. 'Ach kom Arthur', zei Ludo en hij grijnsde breed toen de fopstok opnieuw in een kip veranderde.

Een grote knal en mensen die uit hun tent kropen om zich klaar te maken om naar de wedstrijd te gaan. 'Nou Arthur, ik zie je wel bij de wedstrijd', zei Ludo die de weddenschap van Fred en George opschreef.

'Kom op jongens, we gaan, het is tijd', zei meneer Wemel opgewekt. Hij was net zo blij als wij allemaal.

Severus sloeg een arm om mijn middel en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. 'Ik hou van je', zei hij zacht. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik zacht terug. 'Kom op jongens niet zo treuzelen, Aria, kom je', zei meneer Wemel. 'We komen!', riep ik. 'We zitten ook net als hun in de topbox', zei Severus glimlachend.

We liepen samen naar het stadion waar het steeds drukker en voller werd. Iedereen was in een goed humeur, want dit was waar je op zat te wachten. Een spannende wedstrijd op bezems. Als je het zo zegt is het misschien niet zo spannend, maar het is het echt wel.

'Misschien vallen er wel mensen van hun bezems', zei Ron hoopvol. Ik grinnikte. 'Lekker opbeurend Ron', zei Hermelien hoofdschuddend. 'Aria, voordat de wedstrijd begint moet ik nog niets tegen je zeggen, je moet weten dat ik echt heel veel van je hou, ook al ben je mijn leerling, ook al zit je in Griffoendor, ik hou van je, wat er ook gebeurt vannacht', zei Severus en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij.

'Waarom voelt dit als een afscheidskus', zei ik voorzichtig. Severus haalde zijn schouders op. 'Je weet dat ik vroeger een dooddoener was geweest nietwaar', zei Severus zacht. Ik knikte. Dat wist ik inderdaad. 'Komen die hierheen, naar het WK Zwerkbal, moeten we alarm slaan?', vroeg ik zachtjes.

'Nee, ik weet het niet', zei Severus zacht. Ik hield beide handen vast. 'Weet dat ik heel veel van je hou, wat er ook gebeurt', zei ik en nu was het mijn beurt om hem te zoenen.

'Hey tortelduifjes, komen jullie ook nog', zei Ron in de verte. 'We komen', zei ik grijnzend. Ik keek bezorgd naar Severus die over mijn haar streek. Er ging iets gebeuren vanavond, ik voelde het, maar wat...


	4. The Dark Mark

**Aria**

* * *

We waren vol spanning aan het kijken. Het was een bloedstollende wedstrijd geweest met vliegstijlen waarvan spelers zoals Harry en ik alleen nog maar over durven dromen.

Helaas, aan alles komt een eind, de wedstrijd was afgelopen en we gingen terug naar onze tent. Opgewonden pratend over de wedstrijd.

'Dat was echt te gek, zag je Kruml, het leek wel alsof hij geen bezem nodig had', zei Ron vol bewondering. 'Victor mijn liefste, Victor kom gauw', zong Fred luidruchtig. 'Victor mijn hartje klopt alleen nog voor jou', zong George mee. 'Je bent verliefd Ron', zei Ginny lachend. 'Wauw, die Ieren weten hoe ze een feestje moeten bouwen', zei George grijnzend.

'Stop, stop, dit zijn geen Ieren', zei meneer Wemel. En inderdaad. Severus en ik spitste onze oren. Dit was gegil, paniek. Ik keek hem aan. Dit was wat hij wist. 'Vlucht iedereen, Fred George, Ginny is jullie verantwoordelijkheid. 'Liefje, jij moet met hun mee gaan, dat is veiliger', zei Severus vlug. Ik keek hem woedend aan en liep zonder een woord te zeggen vlug met Harry, Ron en Hermelien mee.

'Waar ging dat over?', vroeg Ron verbaasd. 'Oh nergens over', zei ik schouderophalend. 'Jawel...', begon Ron. 'Ron, bemoei je niet met zaken die je niet aan gaan', zei ik bits. 'Oh nou sorry hoor', zei Ron koppig.

'Waar zijn de anderen?', vroeg ik verbaasd toen we op een stille plek in het bos waren. 'Geen idee', zei Ron onthutst. We hoorde een ploppend geluid en meneer Bazyun verscheen.

'Wat is er aan de hand?', vroeg hij woedend. 'Nou er is een soort rel aan de gang', begon Ron. 'Schoften', zei Bazyun en hij verdween even snel als hij gekomen was. Ik lachte plotseling. 'Wat, wat is er zo grappig?', vroeg Harry. 'Nou, vinden jullie ook niet dat Ludo Bazyun een beetje laat komt bij die rellen, sorry hoor, je gaat mij niet vertellen dat iemand van het Departement van magische wetshandhaving niets heeft gehoord wat er is gebeurd terwijl wij het in onze tent hoorde', zei ik.

'Je hebt een punt', zei Harry langzaam. 'Ja, waarom zou hij niets gehoord hebben?', vroeg Hermelien zich af. 'Ik heb werkelijk geen idee', zei Ron spijtig. 'Ron je vader werkt op het ministerie van toverkunst, misschien kan hij ons meer vertellen over Ludo?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Nou, dat weet ik niet, pa heeft het hoog op met Ludo, ik denk niet dat hij het erg op prijs stelt dat wij Ludo tegenwerken of tegenspreken', zei Ron langzaam. 'Hij heeft toch de kaartjes voor het Wk geregeld voor je pa', zei Hermelien.

'Klopt', zei Ron duister. 'Aha, jij smerig modderbloedje, jij moet uitkijken dat je niet in de vuurlini komt Griffel, ze hebben het op Dreuzels gemunt', zei een ijzige stem. Het was Draco Malfidus. 'Hermelien is een heks', zei Harry neidig. 'Als jij het zegt Potter', zei Malfidus schamper. 'Wat doet jou vader hier eigenlijk Malfidus, hij zit waarschijnlijk bij de dooddoeners, met zijn masker op', zei ik woedend. Ik had eigenlijk niet mogen vluchten, nee ik had Lucius Malfidus moeten zoeken en hem vermoorden eigenhandig. Hij is degene die Ian heeft gedood.

'Vlucht maar stelletje angsthazen, maar ik ga er vandoor, ik heb geen zin om met bloedverraders en modderbloedjes te blijven rondhangen', zei Malfidus en hij draaide zich om en liep weg.

'Misselijke kleine...', begon Ron en hij maakte een gebaar met zijn handen van wat ik wist dat hij dat nooit zou doen als zijn vader in de buurt was. 'Ron', zei Hermelien. 'Wat, hij noemde jou een modderbloedje en mij een bloedverrader', zei Ron verontwaardigd.

'Goed je hebt een punt', zei ik grijnzend. Ron lachte. 'Kom, laten we de anderen zoeken', zei ik. In een keer hoorde we een stem achter de boom en geritsel. Een elf kwam achter de boom vandaan. Een huiself om precies te zijn.

'Dobby?', vroeg Harry verbaasd. De elf keek naar Harry vol verbazing. 'Winkey is Dobby niet', zei de huiself. 'Oh sorry, ik dacht dat je iemand was die ik kende', zei Harry mompelend. 'Maar Winkey kent Dobby ook meneer', zei Winkey en haar ogen werden groot.

'Oh hoe is het met hem?', vroeg Harry. 'Niet goed meneer, Dobby is werk aan het zoeken, maar hij wilt nu betaalt krijgen, Winkey zegt tegen Dobby dat hij een aardige familie moet zoeken', zei Winkey. 'Nou ik vind het goed dat hij eindelijk werk zoekt en er voor betaalt wilt krijgen', zei Harry. 'Huiselfen horen niet betaalt te krijgen', zei Winkey en ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Nou het wordt hoog tijd dat Dobby het een beetje leuk heeft', zei Harry. 'Huiselfen hoort geen lol te hebben', zei Winkey. 'Winkey moet gaan, Winkey moet naar meester toe', zei Winkey met een hoog en angstig stemmetje. Ze hopte onhandig alsof ze iets tussen haar benen had.

'Dus dat was een huiself', zei Ron verbaasd. 'Geloof me, Dobby was nog raarder', zei Harry. 'Huiselfen zijn gebonden aan hun meester, ze kunnen alleen vrijgemaakt worden als hun meester hun kleren geeft', zei Hermelien. 'Dat dacht ik al', zei Harry duister. 'Kunnen we verderlopen?', vroeg ik zenuwachtig.

'Shit, waar is mijn toverstok?', vroeg Harry zich hardop af toen hij in zijn zakken rijkte. 'Oh nee je bent hem toch niet in de tent vergeten?', vroeg ik. 'Nee, ik weet zeker dat ik hem heb meegenomen, misschien ben ik hem kwijtgeraakt toen we het bos in rende?', vroeg Harry zich hardop af.

Plotseling hoorde we een stem iets zeggen dat op een spreuk leek. 'Morsmordre', zei de stem. Plotseling verscheen er in de lucht een schedel dat iedereen de stuipen op het lijf joeg want we hoorde nog meer gegil. En toen...

'Bukken', zei Harry plotseling. 'Paralitis', hoorde we van alle hoeken komen. De spreuken kwamen bij elkaar en raakte ons nog net niet. Wel voelde ik een sterke windvlaag langs mijn hoofd zoeven.

'STOP, STOP, DAT IS MIJN ZOON!', riep meneer Wemel en hij rende naar ons toe. 'Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Aria, zijn jullie oké?', vroeg meneer Wemel. 'Ja, we zijn oké', zei ik. 'Aan de kant Arthur, deze jongens en meisjes zijn betrapt op het oproepen van het Duistere Teken', zei een man. 'Meneer Krenck, je hebt het hier tegen Harry Potter en zijn vrienden, denk je werkelijk dat een van hun het teken hebben opgeroepen', zei meneer Wemel. 'Eh sorry, nee ik liet me even gaan', zei meneer Krenck.

'Meneer Krenck, hier ligt iemand', zei een andere man. Achter een boom kwam de man vandaan met Winkey in zijn armen, de elf was bewusteloos. Met behulp van een toverstok kwam Winkey weer bij bewustzijn.

'Elf, je bent betrokken op de plek van de misdaad', zei meneer Krenck. Hermelien keek woedend naar meneer Krenck toen hij haar elf noemde. Hermelien leek altijd licht geraakt te zijn en ze vond dat elfen slaven waren en was het met Dobby eens dat elfen betaalt moesten krijgen.

'Barto, ze moet een toverstok hebben om het Teken op te roepen', zei meneer Wemel. 'Die had ze', blafte meneer Krenck. Hij hield een toverstok in de lucht. 'Heey dat is die van mij', zei Harry vlug.

'Van jou, elf heb je deze stok gestolen van een tovenaar', zei meneer Krenck luid. 'Winkey heeft de stok gevonden meester', zei Winkey trillerig. 'Winkey is onschuldig meester'. Meneer Krenck, mag Harry zijn toverstok terug?', vroeg meneer Wemel. 'Eh ja natuurlijk', zei meneer Krenck.

'Waar is Severus?', vroeg meneer Wemel aan mij zachtjes. 'Hij moest weg denk ik, dooddoeners, ik moest met Harry, Ron en Hermelien mee voor mijn eigen veiligheid', zei ik zacht.

'Je gaat ook mee terug met ons', zei meneer Wemel vlug. 'Goed elf, je bent ongehoorzaam geweest, dat betekent kleren', zei meneer Krenck vol walging. 'KLEREN, NEE MEESTER, NIET DE KLEREN!', brulde Winkey en ze viel op haar knieeen neer en snotterde. Meneer Krenck deed een stap achteruit vol walging.

'Kom jongens we gaan', zei meneer Wemel zacht. 'Maar Winkey dan?', vroeg Hermelien die vol walging naar meneer Krenck keek. 'Komt wel goed, laten we nu alsjeblieft gaan', zei meneer Wemel. 'Goed', zei Hermelien die schoorvoetend mee ging en nog een keer achterom keek naar Winkey.

We gingen direct terug met de eerste en de beste ViaVia die naar Het Nest ging, of in elk geval die heuvel waar we onze reis begonnen. Ik baalde ervan dat ik Severus niet meer heb kunnen spreken want we gingen over een paar dagen weer naar Zweinstein. Ik kon de gedachten niet van me afzetten dat hij een ex-dooddoener was. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik heb geen vooroordelen, maar ik vind het toch wel eng om een ex-dooddoener te daten.

Mevrouw Wemel was dolblij dat ze ons allemaal weer in levende lijven zag. Ze omhelsde zelfs Fred en George die verbrouwereerd opkeken. 'Wat nou als ik jullie nooit meer terug zou zien, het laatste wat ik tegen jullie had gezegd is dat jullie te weinig SLIJMBALLEN hadden gehaald', zei mevrouw Wemel die in snikken uitbarstten en Fred en George bijna plette in haar omhelzing.

'Ma, je laat ons stikken, ma het is al goed', zeiden Fred en George. 'Aria, Harry en Hermelien, jullie zijn mijn verantwoordelijkheid als jullie hier logeren', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Wat als jullie iets zou overkomen', zei ze. 'Nou de Duffelingen zouden maar al te graag van me af zijn', zei Harry grijnzend.

De daaropvolgende dagen gingen extreem langzaam voorbij. Ik kon me niet lekker concentreren op mijn laatste dagen vakantie omdat ik nog niets gehoord had van Severus. Als ik op Zweinstein was dan zou ik een hartig woordje met hem moeten spreken.

'Hij moet weten dat hij je niet zomaar in onzekerheid moet laten zitten, je bent zijn vriendin', zei Hermelien verontwaardigd toen we de Zweinsteinexpress in stapte. 'Ja, dat weet ik', zei ik grimmig en ik liep langs de leraren coupé op zoek naar Severus. Maar ik kon hem nergens vinden.

'Je moet er echt iets over zeggen hoor', zei Hermelien. 'Was ik al van plan, was ik al van plan', zei ik. 'Goed zo', zei Ron grijnzend. Ik gaf hem een vriendschappelijks stomp.

* * *

**Yes, weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Laat me weten wat je er van vindt. xxx**


	5. The Triwizard Tournament

**Aria**

* * *

We werden naar Zweinstein gebracht met de koetsen die werden getrokken door de mysterieuze paarden die ik al vanaf mijn eerste jaar had gezien maar waarvan de anderen allemaal niets hadden gezien. Hagrid had ons gezegd dat de koetsen door Terzielers werden getrokken, toen had Hermelien een zichtbare ooh uitgeroepen en heeft ons toen uitgelegd wat het betekende als je die beesten kon zien. Die kon je zien als je de dood had gezien.

'Ik pik echt niets dit jaar van Malfidus', zei Ron nog een keer. 'Dat weten we nou wel Ron', zei Hermelien mompelend en we gleden glibberend over de vloer. Het had flink gegoten buiten en we waren zeiknat. 'Jak, ik zou dit jaar niet het meer willen oversteken met de boten', zei Harry. 'Nee ik ook niet', zei ik.

'Goed, ik sterf van de honger en hoop dat... aaarg!', riep Ron en een enorme bol water spatte uiteen op zijn hoofd en een grote golf over de grond gleed onze schoenen in die toch al niet meer waterdicht waren.

'Wat krijgen we...', begon ik verbaasd en toen zag ik hoog aan het plafon Foppe de klopgeest met waterballonnen gooien. 'Foppe, kom onmiddellijk naar beneden', zei professor Anderling die nijdig naar hem toe kwam stappen. Ze gleed uit en moest Hermelien aan haar keel vastgrijpen om zelf niet te vallen. 'Sorry juffrouw Griffel', zei ze. 'Geeft niet professor', zei Hermelien die naar adem hapte.

'Ze zijn toch al nat de ettertjes', zei Foppe en hij gooide nog een ballon naar een stelletje vijfdejaars die gillend wegrende. 'Woepi', zei hij lachend en zoefde heen en weer. 'Foppe, nou is het wel welletjes, of moet ik het schoolhoofd erbij halen. 'Geeft niets professor, ik ben al weg, woeps', zei Foppe en hij gooide zijn laatste ballon weg op een stel tweedejaars die net de Grote Zaal in wilde lopen.

'Weet je', zei Ron die zijn schoenen uit deed zodra we aan de tafel van Griffoendor zaten en een heel glas water met zijn schoenen kon vullen. 'Dit is het natste seizoen ooit', zei hij. 'Daar heb je wel gelijk in', zei ik duister en ik speurde de oppertafel af en ja hoor, daar zat Severus gewoon. Ik zag hem in een oogopslag.

Ik keek naar hem en probeerde een spoor van herkenning te ontdekken, maar hij deed niets, geen pogingen om me te zoeken. Dus staarde ik boos en ontevreden voor mezelf uit. 'Hij heeft niets van zich laten horen he', zei Hermelien tegen me. 'Nope, geen woord, geen brief, helemaal niets', zei ik woedend kijkend naar Severus. Dit keer keek hij wel mijn kant uit. Zijn blik bleef rusten en hij glimlachte tegen me. Ik kon niet terug glimlachen. Zijn blik zei dat hij het dadelijk wel allemaal zou uitleggen, nou dadelijk zou ik lekker in mijn hemelbed in de slaapzalen liggen.

De sorteerseremonie verliep vlekkeloos. De eerstejaars waren allemaal in het meer gevallen en waren zo mogelijk nog meer doorweekt dan wij. Ron had gelijk gehad. Dit was echt geen weer om het meer over te steken met houten bootjes die gevaarlijk heen en weer schommelden als je ook maar een beweging maakte.

Het broertje van Kasper Krauwel die we in ons tweede jaar hadden ontmoet kwam ook in Griffoendor terecht, daar was hij helemaal door het dolle. Kasper Krauwel was een van Harry's grootste fans en die van mij.

Hij vond het cool dat ik een relatie had met het meest gevreesde afdelingshoofd, het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich en bestookte me constant met vragen. 'Kasper, ik viel in het meer', zei de jongen. 'Wauw dat is geweldig', zei Kasper vol ontzag. 'Iets met reuzetentakels zette me weer terug in de boot', zei de jongen fluisterend van opwinding. 'Dat zou de reuzeinktvis zijn geweest, je moet mazzel hebben dat je niet zijn maaltje bent geworden', zei Ron grijnzend.

'Dames en heren...', begon Perkamentus. Ik glimlachte breed. Perkamentus was mijn beschermer en dat maakte dat ik me onverwoestbaar voelde, met name op Zweinstein.

'Eerst een paar mededelingen voordat we onze tanden in dit verrukkelijke feestmaal zetten', zei Perkamentus. Ron kreunde hartgrondig. 'Ten eerste, dit jaar zou geen Zwerkbal worden gespeeld...', begon Perkamentus, maar voordat hij zijn verhaal kon afmaken staken de mensen hun koppen bij elkaar en sommige riepen zelfs boe. Ik was verontwaardigd aan het praten met Harry, Fred en George. Ik was jager tenslotte.

'Dat kunnen ze niet maken', zei Fred boos. 'Nee, niet zonder uitleg te geven', zei George kwaad. 'Ik weet zeker dat als iedereen zijn kop houd Perkamentus verder met zijn verhaal kan', zei Hermelien die het gepraat over Zwerkbal meer dan zat was.

'STILTE!', riep Perkamentus en iedereen was stil. Hij was niet boos. Integendeel, hij keek blij rond alsof hij wist wat de reactie was voordat hij deze mededeling zou gaan zeggen.

'Dit jaar wordt ons kasteel niet alleen door ons bewoond maar...', begon Perkamentus en opnieuw kon hij zijn verhaal niet afmaken omdat Vilder kwam aanrennen hinkend met zijn ene been en buiten adem. Vele grinnikte.

Hij fluisterde iets in het oor van Perkamentus en rende toen weer terug, onder veel gegrinnik van leerlingen. 'Goed, zoals ik zei, Zweinstein wordt niet alleen bewoond door ons dit jaar, maar wij bieden ook onderdak voor twee andere scholen, Beauxbaton en Klammfels, deze scholen zijn hier om mee te doen aan het Toverschooltoernooi. Dit is een buitengewoon spannende en grote gebeurtenis en het is al in geen jaren gespeeld wegens een dodelijk ongeval', zei Perkamentus.

Vele begonnen opgewonden te fluisteren. Ik luisterde dit keer aandachtig mee. Dit was nogal cool om te horen. Ik keurde Severus geen blik waardig. Zoals hij bij mij de laatste week van de zomervakantie had gedaan.

'Hiervoor is meneer Barto Krenck van het Departement van Mystificatie aanwezig om de regels van het Toverschooltoernooi uit te leggen', zei Perkamentus waardig.

Meneer Krenck stond op. Op het moment dat hij opstond ontstond er plotseling tumult wanneer er een man binnen kwam hinken. Het plafon flipte helemaal. Sommige leerlingen gilde. Ik bukte in de hoop dat het plafon niet zou openbarsten of zoiets, je weet maar nooit. Maar het was weer even snel voorbij als dat het gekomen was.

'Dat is Alastor Dolleman', zei Ron plotseling. 'De schouwer?', vroeg Daan Thomas. 'Ja, hij heeft half Azkaban gevuld volgens pa', zei Ron. 'Wat doet hij hier?', vroeg Marcel zich hardop af. 'Nou dat lijkt me nogal duidelijk', zei Hermelien en ik knikte ik wist ook al wat hij hier op school deed. Hij was onze nieuwe leraar VTZK.

'Hij is onze nieuwe leraar', zei Simon Filister plotseling. 'Klopt meneer Filister', zei Perkamentus die zich plotseling tot ons richtte. 'Dames en heren, onze nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten', zei Perkamentus. Niemand klapte. Behalve Perkamentus en professor Anderling, maar die hielden er ook gauw mee op.

'Welkom', zei Perkamentus respectvol.

Barto Krenck die we bij het WK Zwerkbal ontmoet hadden ging weer verder met z'n verhaal.

'Wegens eerdere ongevallen willen we nu voorkomen dat er ongelukken gebeuren op het Toverschool toernooi, dat betekent dat er alleen leerlingen mogen mee doen van 17 jaar of ouder', begon hij.

Opnieuw een hoop boegeroep en verontwaardigd gepraat overal. 'STILTE!', riep Perkamentus opnieuw en iedereen was weer muisstil. 'Zweinstein is al jarenlang in harmonie omgegaan met deze twee scholen, we verwachten dat ook dit jaar vele contacten ontstaan', zei Perkamentus zakelijk.

'Met trots verwelkomen we de elegante dames uit het zuiden, de Franse academie Beauxbaton', zei Perkamentus. De meiden van de Beauxbaton academy kwamen aan huppelen en ze zagen er betoverend en bloedmooi uit. De jongens van Zweinstein zaten met open mond te kijken.

Ron die zat ongeveer te kwijlen net zoals Marcel, Simon en Daan. 'En dan nu onze vrienden uit het Noorden, een warm welkom voor Klammfels', zei Perkamentus. Het waren allemaal mannen van Klammfels. Knap. Ik was diep onder de indruk.

Hermelien en ik glimlachte naar elkaar. 'Dat is hem, Victor Kruml', zei Ron plotseling zachtjes aan mijn arm rukkend. 'Oh ja', zei Hermelien. 'Jemig, ik wist niet dat hij nog op school zat', zei Ron. 'Dat wist ik ook niet', gaf Hermelien toe.

'Wauw, Hermelien die iets niet wist', zei Ron grijnzend. Nu lachte we allemaal. 'Goed, eetsmakelijk allemaal', zei Perkamentus en hij ging weer zitten.

Al snel zat iedereen gezellig te praten hoe het nieuwe schooljaar zou zijn met het Toverschool toernooi. Perkamentus stond opnieuw op na de maaltijd en liet ons de prachtige beker zien waar je je naam moest inwerpen om mee te doen aan het toernooi, ook vertelde hij dat hij een leeftijdsgrens heeft getekend zodat niemand onder de 17 jaar kon mee doen. Daar waren Fred en George nogal ontdaan over.

We gingen daarna naar onze slaapzalen boven in de toren van Griffoendor. Voldaan over al het lekkere eten wat we net gegeten hadden. Ik had geen zin om Severus nog te spreken en kleedde me om en stapte mijn hemelbed in. Ik viel vrijwel onmiddellijk in slaap.


	6. Mad Eye Moody

**Aria**

* * *

De volgende morgen werd ik vroeg wakker. Ik besloot dit jaar niet verder te gaan experimenteren met mijn Speed krachten of mislukt experiment of zoiets, wat het dan ook was. Ik besloot met frisse moed het schooljaar te beginnen. Dat werd echter al de kop in gedrukt. Op weg naar de Uilenvleugel kwam ik Severus tegen. Hij wist inmiddels dat dit mijn vaste route was en ook wanneer ik ongeveer op stond. Ik moest denken aan vorig jaar om deze tijd toen we nog niet samen waren en wel beide smoor op elkaar waren, moet je kijken waar we nu zijn.

'Goedemorgen', zei Severus voorzichtig. Ik reageerde niet en ik nam mijn tijd om de brief te schrijven voordat ik op keek. 'Goedemorgen', zei ik kortaf. 'Hoor eens, ik weet dat je boos op me bent', zei Severus. 'Oh dus je bent nog helderziend ook', zei ik sarcastisch. 'Zoveel wilde ik er niet van maken', zei Severus grijnzend. Ik onderdrukte een grijns. 'Vanaf nu moet je me altijd de waarheid vertellen hoe gevaarlijk die ook is, onze relatie is niet gebaseerd op leugens of verzijgingen', zei ik. 'Je hebt 'n punt hier', zei Severus zacht. 'Sorry, dat hoorde ik niet', zei ik en nu was het mijn beurt om te grijnzen. 'Je hebt 'n punt', zei Severus.

'Doe het niet nog een keer', waarschuwde ik. 'Beloofd', zei Severus en hij boog zich voorover en kuste me. 'Dit had ik een jaar geleden al moeten doen', zei Severus. 'Ach ja, nu ben ik volwassen en is het allemaal een stuk makkelijker', zei ik. 'Dat is waar', zei Severus.

We liepen samen door de gangen van Zweinstein. 'Ik moet mijn lessen nog voorbereiden, zie ik je bij het ontbijt?', vroeg Severus. 'Avondeten, ik heb Hermelien beloofd om vandaag naar de bibliotheek te gaan met haar, we zullen vast al wel huiswerk opkrijgen, in elk geval van jou, kan je me niet even een voorsprong geven?', vroeg ik smekend. 'Nee, sorry gaat niet', zei Severus grijnzend. 'Je bent het me schuldig', zei ik lachend. 'Echt niet', zei Severus. Ik giechelde toen hij me kietelde. 'Je kan de kieteldood krijgen als je er nog een keer om vraagt', zei Severus. Ik giechelde.

Severus drukte zijn lippen net op die van mij midden in de gang toen Albus Perkamentus langs kwam. 'Oh oh, het lijkt erop dat ik iets onderbroken heb', zei Perkamentus. Ik glimlachte. 'Sorry professor', zei ik grijnzend. Ik liet Severus los. 'Zullen we na schooltijd afspreken bij het meer?', vroeg ik aan Severus. 'Ja prima, ik ben klaar om 3 uur, jij?', vroeg Severus. 'Sorry, kwart voor vier', zei ik. 'Zie je dan', zei Severus glimlachend en hij kuste me op mijn voorhoofd.

'Dag professor', zei ik glimlachend. 'Dag Aria', zei Perkamentus met een glimlach. Ik liep opgelaten weg.

Op de slaapzaal was Hermelien ook al wakker en had zich ook al aangekleed. De meeste waren nog onderzijl. Die zouden straks moeten opschieten. 'He, wat loop jij te glimlachen?', vroeg Hermelien grijnzend en we liepen naar de leerlingenkamer waar het helemaal leeg was en plofte voor de open haard in de lekkerste stoelen neer. 'Severus en ik hebben het weer goed gemaakt, en op het moment dat we elkaar kuste, nou Perkamentus kwam aanlopen', zei ik giechelend. 'Ooh, wat zei hij?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Dat hij iets onderbrak', zei ik giechelend. 'Dat is de waarheid', zei Hermelien hard lachend.

'Kom, laten we mijn naam in de Vuurbeker doen, ik heb er goed over nagedacht en mij lijkt me het wel gaaf, misschien zijn de dooddoeners wel bang voor me als ik het toernooi win', zei ik grijnzend. 'Lijkt me stug, maar je weet maar nooit', zei Hermelien glimlachend. 'Ach, wat zijn de kansen dat ik gekozen wordt, ik ben twee jaar later naar Zweinstein gegaan dan de meeste van mijn klasgenoten, ik ben niet voor niets de enige volwassene', zei ik. 'Misschien juist daarom', zei Hermelien. 'Dat zou een rol kunnen spelen', zei ik. 'Dat zou kunnen ja', zei Hermelien bedachtzaam.

Ik schreef mijn naam en mijn school op een stuk Perkament en we liepen naar de Grote Zaal waar de beker stond. Ik had liever geen pottekijkers dus was ik blij dat het zo vroeg was. Er zaten maar een paar mensen al zo vroeg te ontbijten. De vroege vogels zoals ik keken naar mij hoe ik mijn naam in de Vuurbeker deed en over de leeftijdsgrens stapte zonder problemen. De beker kleurde rood en toen weer blauw en ik stapte weer uit de leeftijdsgrens. Een paar mensen klapte waaronder Hermelien. Ik maakte grijnzend een buiging.

Ron en Harry kwamen bij de ontbijttafel zitten met ons. 'Zo, dus je hebt het gedaan?', vroeg Ron. 'Wat?', vroeg ik. 'Je naam in de Vuurbeker gedaan', zei Ron. Ik knikte. 'Het zou cool zijn om een Griffoendor als kampioen te hebben', zei Ron genietend. 'Weer je dat er ook mensen van Zwadderich zich hebben opgegeven', zei Harry duister. 'Wie?', vroeg ik. 'Van Beest, je weet wel die Zwerkbalspeler die me altijd van mijn bezem probeert te douwen', zei Harry. 'Die kollosale gast, een kampioen van Zwadderich, dat nooit', zei ik.

'Echt hoor, oh en Carlo Kannewasser van Huffelpuf', zei Harry. 'In Huffelpuf zitten alleen sukkels', zei Ron. 'Ron', zei Hermelien verontwaardigd. 'Hij is heel populair bij de meisjes', zei Harry en hij keek naar Cho Chang die aan de tafel van Ravenklauw zat.

'Hij is wel oke hoor', zei ik grijnzend. 'Hee je man kijkt', zei Ron grijnzend. 'Mijn…', begon ik. 'Man ja', zei Ron grijnzend. 'Je houd van hem', zei Hermelien glimlachend. Ik knikte. 'En hij van mij', zei ik.

Ik zwaaide naar Severus. Hij zwaaide terug. 'Zo alles is koek en ei weer tussen jullie?', vroeg Ron. Ik knikte. 'Meer dan goed als ik het zo begrijp broertje, ik hoorde net Van Beest zeggen dat hij zijn afdelingshoofd helemaal niets meer vind sinds hij met een Griffoendor leerling gaat', zei Fred die erbij kwam zitten. 'Oh, nou heeft hij pech, kleine dikke…', begon ik. George stootte me aan. Op dat moment kwam Van Beest langs en stootte keihard tegen George zijn schouder. 'Kijk uit waar je loopt Wezel', zei hij toen.

'Nergeer hem, hij wordt toch geen kampioen van Zweinstein, dat voorrecht krijgen alleen rechtvaardige en moedige studenten van Zweinstein', zei ik hardop. 'Oh en jij denkt dat jij het wel hebt, alleen omdat je het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich date', zei Van Beest. 'Wauw, ik wist niet dat je het woord "date" kende', zei ik grijnzend. Iedereen aan de tafel van Griffoendor lachte. Van Beest liep woedend weg.

'Goed gedaan, hij moest eens nodig op zijn nummer gezet worden, maar wat ik wilde vragen aan jullie is, hebben jullie professor Dolleman al gehad als leraar', zei Fred.

'Nee, die hebben we nog niet gehad', zei ik triest. 'Nou jullie hebben geen idee wat jullie te wachten staat', zei George grijnzend. Ik lachte. 'Jullie willen vast niet zeggen wat die les inhoud?', vroeg ik.

'Nee, dat delen we maar liever niet, we willen jullie niet op het verkeerde been zetten', zei Fred lachend en ze liepen weg.

'Laten we gaan, dan hebben we nog een goed plaatsje vooraan', zei ik.

De les was nogal intens voor de hele klas, zelfs voor de Zwadderaars. Professor Dolleman was heel direct en had meteen de drie dodelijkste vervloekingen uitgelegd en gedemonstreerd in de klas op een spin die dodelijk zou zijn. Nogal heftig dus.

Eerst deed hij de Imperius vloek voor. Daarmee liet hij de spin doen wat hij wilde. Eerst bleek het wel grappig te zijn, maar later als blijkt wat je allemaal met de Imperius vloek kan doen, is het niet meer zo grappig en heel ernstig. Bijvoorbeeld dat dooddoeners je kunnen laten doen wat je wilt en niemand erachter komt waarom je het doet, je kan het niet tegen je wil in doen, je wordt gedwongen.

Daarna volgde de pijn vloek, de Cruciatus, waarin Marcel helemaal van slag raakte omdat zijn ouders zijn gemarteld met die vloek. En uiteindelijk, de vloek des doods, de Avada Kedavra vloek. Dat was echt afschuwelijk. Een groene lichtflits verlichtte het lokaal en vermoordde de spin direct.

Dolleman bekende dat slechts een deze vloek heeft overleefd en hij had Harry aangekeken. Nu op weg naar de lunch waren we eigenlijk een soort van opgelucht dat de les erop zat.

'Zag je zijn gezicht, van Marcel', zei Hermelien. 'Er is een reden dat die vloeken verboden zijn', zei ik zachtjes. 'Precies', zei Hermelien. Toen zagen we Marcel met zijn hoofd tegen de muur geleund en hij leek in shock.

'Marcel?', vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig. Marcel kreunde een beetje, maar meer dan dat kwam er niet uit. Toen hoorde we het bekende geklos op de gang en we wisten dat Dolleman er aan kwam.

'Gaat het jongen', zei hij tegen Marcel die opnieuw alleen een beetje kreunde. 'Kom een kopje thee', zei Dolleman en hij nam Marcel mee naar zijn kamer en Marcel keek nog even achterom en zijn blik zij alleen "help me" en toen sloeg de deur achter hun dicht en daalde wij de wenteltrap af.

'Ik bedoel maar, om die spreuken in een klas te demonstreren...', begon Hermelien en juist op dat moment kwamen Draco Malfidus en zijn trolachtige vriendjes Korzel en Kwast naar beneden. 'Ja, dat vroegen we ons ook al af Griffel, misschien moeten we de Cruciatus vloek wel op jou uitproberen, of op jou Potter, Wezel, het maakt mij niet uit, misschien is de Imperiusvloek wel leuker', zei Malfidus lijdzaam.

'Meneer Malfidus, deze opmerking levert u 20 strafpunten op voor Zwadderich', zei professor Anderling die net de wenteltrap af kwam en duidelijk had gehoord wat Malfidus zei.

'Ook levert u dat strafwerk op, dit soort taal en dreigementen willen wij niet horen op Zweinstein, nog een zo'n dreigement en u heeft kans van school te worden gestuurd, meld je vanavond om 8 uur op mijn kamer en dan praten we over je strafwerk', zei professor Anderling.

'Maar professor...', begon Malfidus. 'Ik wil niets meer uit uw mond horen meneer Malfidus of wilt u uw afdeling nog meer punten en strafwerk opleveren en nu doorlopen', zei professor Anderling en ze liep zonder iets te zeggen de wenteltrap verder af.

'Hmm, dat was ontzettend toevallig', zei ik genietend. 'Heel erg toevallig', zei Ron die net zoveel genoot als ik van het feit dat Malfidus Zwadderich punten heeft gekost en strafwerk had.

'Ik vind dat er 50 punten hadden moeten worden afgetrokken, weet je nog in ons eerste jaar, toen we van Hagrid kwamen. Toen had ze 50 punten aftrek gegeven per persoon!', zei Harry verontwaardigd als hij daar alleen maar aan terug dacht.

'Ja, het was niet ons meest glorieuze moment', gaf ik toe.

We gingen aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. 'Morgen wordt bekend gemaakt wie de kampioenen zijn, ik wed dat het Kruml van Klammfels is', zei Ron. 'Wie zou het van Beauxbaton zijn, ik hoorde dat ze allemaal hun namen in de beker hadden gedaan', zei Hermelien.

'Oh dan zullen de meeste van hun wel teleurgesteld worden', mompelde ik. Er kwam plotseling iemand onze richting uit. Het was een eerstejaars die ik nog nooit gezien had.

'Een brief voor u mevrouw Mellow', zei het jongetje vol bewondering. 'Een brief, voor mij?', vroeg ik en ik pakte het aan en herkende het handschrift meteen. 'Bedankt eh...', begon ik. 'Nico', zei het jongetje. Hij keek verwachtingsvol naar Harry en wierp een blik op zijn litteken. 'Bedankt Nico', zei ik. Nico liep weg.

'Wat staat er in', vroeg Ron meteen. 'Kop dicht, ik moet het zelf nog even lezen', zei ik.

_Mijn lieve Aria,_

_Het is al veel te lang geleden dat we het zo spannend hebben gemaakt als stiekem een briefje sturen naar elkaar. Kom om 8 uur naar mijn werkkamer. Mocht je niet kunnen kan je me een briefje sturen, als je wel kunt, dan zie ik je vanavond om 8 uur.  
_

_Dikke kus S._

_PS. Trek iets sexy's aan._

Ik grijnsde toen ik het las. 'Wat, wat zegt hij', zei Ron. 'Dat zou jij wel willen weten he', zei ik grijnzend.


	7. The Four Champions

**Aria**

* * *

Eindelijk was het zover. 8 uur. Ik ging Severus vertellen dat ik mijn naam in de Vuurbeker had gedaan en dat ik hoopte dat mijn naam er ook weer uit kwam morgen.

Ik huppelde bijna naar de kerkers. Een paar schilderijen lachte om mijn vrolijkheid. Een schilderij met een hele hoop mensen die bier dronken en muziek maakte zeiden dat ze een toost op me zouden doen omdat ik zo vrolijk was. Ik had vrolijk mijn duim naar ze opgestoken.

Ik klopte op de deur. Ik wist dat ik een heel sexy outfit onder mijn mantel aan had een sexy kort broekje aangetrokken en een gewaagd topje. Severus glimlachte toen hij mij zag. 'Ik wist dat je zou komen', zei hij.

Ik sprong in zijn armen. 'Ik heb je veel te lang geleden gezien, de lessen meegerekend', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ik hou zielsveel van je', zei Severus. 'Hou je nog steeds van me als ik zeg dat ik mijn naam in de Vuurbeker heb gedaan', zei ik zachtjes. 'Misschien hou ik dan wel meer van je', zei Severus en hij drukte zijn lippen stevig op die van mij.

Ik maakte het knoopje van mijn mantel los en grijnsde. 'Jij zou wel willen weten wat daaronder zit he', zei ik en ik liet de mantel zakken en liep van de werkkamer naar de slaapkamer van Severus.

De volgende dag werd ik naast Severus wakker en ik voelde gekriebel in mijn haar. Het was Severus die zachtjes door mijn haar heen ging. 'Hee, zo wil ik wel iedere dag wakker worden', zei ik glimlachend.

'Jammer dat het niet kan', zei Severus zuchtend. 'Inderdaad', zei ik en ik stond op en kleedde me aan. 'Waar ga je heen?', vroeg Severus. 'Ik ga naar de Grote Zaal om me voor te bereiden voor het feit dat ik misschien een van de kampioenen kan worden, oh wat lijkt het me spannend om die opdrachten te doen', zei ik.

'Als het je maar niet dood', zei Severus zachtjes. 'Natuurlijk niet, ik ben sterker dan die opdrachten bij elkaar, ik weet het zeker', zei ik. 'Goed, als je het maar zeker weet, zie ik je vandaag nog?', vroeg Severus.

'Vast wel', zei ik en ik gaf hem een kus zodra ik was aangekleed. Hij liep nog steeds halfnaakt rond. Het enige wat hij aan had was een boxer terwijl ik al mijn Zweinsteingewaad aan had gedaan.

'Ik zie je later wel', zei ik. 'Ja, zie je', zei Severus en hij glimlachte naar me.

'Hee, ik had je gemist in de slaapzaal', zei Hermelien grijnzend. 'Oh ja, wat was er gebeurd dan?', vroeg Ron nieuwsgierig. 'Bedankt Hermelien, had je het niet kunnen zeggen wanneer die twee niet aanwezig waren', zei ik.

'Nou je kan zeggen dat het sterrenbeeld van maagd nu in elk geval niet meer bij mij past', zei ik grijnzend maar zachtjes. 'Wat', zei Ron. 'Hou het alsjeblieft binnen de groep anders dan ga ik nog wel eens een boekje open doen over jou Ronald', zei ik grijnzend.

'Aria, wat weet jij over Ron', vroeg Hermelien. 'Jaaaa, ik denk dat ik dat maar even voor mezelf hou voorlopig, sorry Ron', zei ik. 'Ze bluft, ze weet helemaal niets over mij', zei Ron verbaasd. 'Oh ja, wil je het uitproberen', zei ik. Het was waar, ik had helemaal niets over Ron, maar ik wilde dat hij zijn mond hield over het feit dat ik geen maagd meer was.

'Goed, vanavond worden de kampioenen gekozen en...', begon ik maar Malfidus liep langs.

'Kampioenen, je denkt toch niet zeker dat jij dat gaat worden', zei hij smalend. 'Jij ook niet, jij bent minderjarig, kleuter', zei ik grijnzend. 'Zeg dat opnieuw en je hebt je eigen graf gegraven', zei Malfidus dreigend.

'Malfidus, alweer een dreigement, ik zie dat mijn straffen niet hebben geholpen, het lijkt erop dat je naar het schoolhoofd moet en die bepaalt wel wat er met je gebeurd', zei professor Anderling die net aan kwam lopen.

'Aria, ik denk dat het je heel goed zou staan, kampioen van Zweinstein', zei professor Anderling glimlachend. Ik grijnsde naar haar.

'Wauw, Anderling is echt super', zei Ron bewonderend en hij keek grijnzend op van zijn toast.

'Kom we moeten naar de les, niet dat ik me kan concentreren vandaag', zei ik. 'Dat kan ik me heel goed voorstellen, maar het leven gaat gewoon door, ook al ben je een kampioen of niet', zei Hermelien. 'Hermelien hoe kan je dat nou zeggen, je hebt eeuwige glorie mocht je het toernooi winnen, je hebt al eeuwige glorie als je mee doet met het toverschooltoernooi', zei Ron.

'Ja ja, dat weten we nou wel, kom je zou mee naar de bieb gaan', zei Hermelien. 'Goed, ik ga al, ik zie jullie later wel en Ron oh way als je je mond voorbij praat', zei ik dreigend. Ron lachte. 'Don't worry, ik zeg niets', zei Ron.

'Wat heb jij dat tegen Ron kan werken?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Oh niets, ik was maar aan het bluffen, waar ik heel goed in ben by the way', zei ik. 'Ja, want je had mij ertussen genomen, dat is een ding wat zeker is', zei Hermelien grijnzend.

We gingen naar de bieb om nog even wat dingen door te nemen voor een toets die we zo hadden met Toverdranken. We moesten de moeilijkste drank brouwen. De drank van de levende dood. Severus had gezegd dat deze drank eigenlijk pas voor zesdejaars was, maar dat hij veel verwachtte van deze klas. Harry en Ron hadden allebei sceptisch gekeken. Ik was er ook niet al te blij mee geweest toen ik te horen kreeg dat we deze moesten presteren voor een cijfer.

Ik kon soms echt een ramp zijn in toverdranken. Niet vaak, maar als ik zenuwachtig was, ik heb mijn ketel heus wel een paar keer laten ontploffen. Severus was dan zo aardig geweest om een nieuwe voor me tevoorschijn te toveren, wat hij voor niemand anders doet. Hij heeft me wel op mijn donder gegeven, zogenaamd dan. Hij meende er niets van, dat kon ik altijd zien aan zijn gezicht.

'Hallo, ogen op het boek, je moet me overhoren', zei Hermelien. 'Oh sorry ja', zei ik en ik boog me dieper over het boek en begon Hermelien te overhoren, ze kende het perfect. 'Eerst theorie en dan de praktijk, hoe lang denk je dat dat zou gaan duren?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Nou andere lessen vervallen vandaag vanwege deze moeilijke toets, dat heb ik Anderling horen zeggen, dus ik denk de hele ochtend', zei ik.

'Daar heb je gelijk in Mellow, maar ik zou maar oppassen een relatie met een leraar heeft een effect op de cijferlijst, als ik erachter kom...', begon Malfidus lijdzaam. 'Waarachter kom, het is geen geheim meer Malfidus, je hebt niets om mee te dreigen, sorry dat ik je teleur moet stellen', zei ik grijnzend en ik liep weg een verdwaasde Malfidus achterlatend.

'Ik snap niet hoe je hem altijd een weerwoord kan bieden', zei Hermelien. 'Ach, als je bent opgegroeid in een grote familie zoals ik met 3, eh 2 broers dan weet je wel weerwoord bij iedere uitspraak', zei ik grijnzend.

'Nou ik vind het knap, Harry die wordt altijd gewoon boos, Ron heeft ook altijd een weerwoord, maar meestal is Malfidus hem altijd sneller af, vanwege dingen over zijn familie, maar jij bent altijd sneller dan Malfidus, ik kan sowieso niet tegen hem op omdat ik een Modderbloedje ben', zei Hermelien.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Je moet hem niet tegen het harnas injagen, je moet hem langzaam het harnas injagen en vervolgens als een prooi erop af springen', zei ik. 'Strategie, dat is handig Griffel weet je', zei ik grijnzend. 'Griffel, sinds wanneer noem je me Griffel', zei Hermelien verbaasd. 'Om je te laten weten dat ik altijd en overal een weerwoord op heb', zei ik grijnzend.

'Daarom ben je ook geschikt om een relatie met een leraar te hebben, jij hebt een volwassenen nodig die voor je zorgt, maar je hebt geen verzorging nodig', zei Hermelien logische wijze. 'Precies, daarom kunnen Severus en ik het zo goed vinden waarschijnlijk. We denken hetzelfde', zei ik.

We liepen de klas in in de kerkers. Harry en Ron zaten al. 'Succes', zei Hermelien die aan een tafeltje naast me ging zitten. 'Ik wil niets horen', zei een stem plotseling naast me. Ik schrok me een ongeluk. Severus legde een hand op mijn schouder en liet die voorzichtig langs mijn heupen glijden. Niemand die lette erop. Iedereen was al geconcentreerd naar zijn papier aan het staren. 'Deze test duurt langer dan een normale test, maar ik wil dat jullie de optimale resultaten behalen, wie er spiekt krijgt straf en een onvoldoende op zijn cijferlijst, spiekveren zijn niet toegestaan, wie er wel een heeft, ik merk het meteen zodra je begint te schrijven, je kan je veer nu nog omruilen als je wilt', zei Severus.

Een paar mensen uit onze klas ruilde vlug hun veer om, proberend om niet gezien te worden. 'Goed, ik wil niemand horen praten en de tijd begint nu', zei Severus. En het was doodstil en je hoorde alleen het gekras van veren. Af en toe keek ik naar het bureau van Severus, maar toen keek ik weer op te tijd en ging weer snel verder werken.

'Oke, iedereen papieren omdraaien, geen gekras van veren meer', zei Severus en hij haalde met een zwaai van zijn toverstok alle papieren van onze tafels. Bij Marcel droop het zweet ongeveer van zijn neus.

Oke, allemaal jaar je ketels, de ingrediënten staan hier op het bord, je hebt 2 uur de tijd vanaf nu', zei Severus en hij zwaaide opnieuw met zijn toverstok en de instructie verscheen op het bord.

Ik had een keer deze drank al eens eerder gemaakt samen met Severus, in mijn tweede jaar, toen moest ik doen alsof ik bijles toverdranken had om uiteindelijk een wisseldrank te maken, dat helaas niet gelukt was om te maken samen met Severus, hij vond het niet goed dat ik zo'n drank maakte, maar ik heb wel wat ingrediënten moeten mee smokkelen uit zijn kantoor en toen hebben Hermelien en ik het gemaakt op de meisjetoiletten van jammerende Jennie.

Ik glimlachte bij die gedachten en begon de drank te maken. 2 uur later had ik een flacon gevuld met de perfecte drank van de levende dood. Ik liep naar Severus bureau, glimlachte naar hem en hij glimlachte trots en tevreden terug. Ik pakte mijn tas en sleepte die over mijn schouder. Ik keek even snel rond. Ron had iets wat veel op een drap leek, gemaakt. Harry's drank was prachtig, die van Hermelien leek op smurrie voor aan je laarzen en dat van Simon was ontploft en hij moest overnieuw beginnen, die van Marcel die leek al zijn andere ingrediënten ook op te slikken. Ik probeerde niet in de lach te schieten.

'Doorlopen Mellow', zei Severus zijn stem plotseling. Ik schrok. Ik besefte dat ik minstens 5 minuten naar iedereen stond te kijken hoe hij of zij het deed. Ik maakte me uit de voeten voordat iets of iemand me strafte voor dat.

Ik had nog een half uur extra pauze omdat ik eerder klaar was dan de rest. Toen ik aan het lunchen was arriveerde een verfomfaaide Ron, Hermeliens haar leek ontploft te zijn en een boze Harry. 'Hermelien, je wordt bedankt hoor echt', zei Harry toen. 'Sorry, dat heb ik toch al gezegd, ik dacht dat je klaar was en ik ruimde het op', zei Hermelien smekend. 'Wat is er gebeurd?", vroeg ik.

'Hermelien heeft mijn drank opgeruimd met je weet wel, die spreuk Sanitato, ik had net een flacon gevuld en die brak in mijn hand. Ik denk dat Malfidus het heeft gedaan met zijn toverstok en ik wilde nieuwe halen en toen was het weg, mevrouw de slimmerik heeft het weggetoverd', zei Harry ziedend. 'En nu?', vroeg ik. 'Krijg ik een nul', zei Harry ziedend.

'Ik wil wel met hem praten', bood ik aan. 'Nee joh, laat maar het is niet jou schuld', zei Harry. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Dan niet', zei ik. De rest van de lessen gingen niet door en daar was ik blij mee. Om 8 uur, dat was een uur na het eten was het eindelijk zover en hoorden we wie de 3 kampioenen zouden zijn. Ik kon niet wachten.

We zaten op een plek waar we goed konden zien en horen wie er kampioen was en wie niet. Alle leraren waren aanwezig en Perkamentus stond op.

'Goed, we zijn hier bij elkaar om te zien wie onze kampioenen zijn geworden', zei Perkamentus en hij ging met zijn handen over de Vuurbeker alsof hij hem streelde. De Vuurbeker werd vervolgens rood en er spoot een stukje perkament uit.

'De kampioen van Klammfels is Victor Kruml', zei Perkamentus. Er werd geapplaudisseerd als een gek. Kruml was een internationale Zwerkbalspeler en hij was ook nog een deelnemer aan het toverschooltoernooi.

'De kampioen van Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour', zei Perkamentus en er werd opnieuw geklapt. 'Moet je kijken, ze zijn allemaal teleurgesteld', zei Ron vlug. 'Teleurgesteld is zacht uitgedrukt', zei Harry. Ik keek, ze hadden gelijk. De andere meiden van Beauxbaton klapte beleefd, maar geen van allen schenen het echt te menen voor Fleur want ze wilde dolgraag zelf mee doen.

'De kampioen van Zweinstein is...Aria Mellow!', riep Perkamentus opgetogen. Mijn ogen werden groter en groter en Hermelien moest me even een zetje in de goede richting geven en er werd heftig gejuicht. Ik zag Susan en Hanna beide klappen dat hun grote zus een deelneemster is aan het toverschooltoernooi. Het was lang geleden dat ik mijn zusjes had gezien, dat vond ik niet goed van mezelf, ik moest wat vaker tijd met hen doorbrengen. Susan had ik niet meer gezien sinds de sorteerceremonie. Ik was dolblij dat ze in Griffoendor zat en ik had het nog niet eens tegen haar gezegd. Ik schaamde me voor mezelf. Ik was te druk bezig met mezelf geweest.

Perkamentus gaf me mijn perkament terug waar ik mijn naam op had gezet. 'Ik ben trots op je', zei hij glimlachend. Ik glimlachte blij terug. Severus keek me vol trots aan maar ook met een beetje angst. Al zou ik niet weten waarom precies.

'Goed, nu hebben we onze kampioenen... en toen hoorde ik al niets meer want ik was de andere kamer in gegaan waar Fleur en Victor al waren die me begroette. 'Aria Mellow', zei ik mezelf voorstellend. 'Victor Kruml, geb ik jou niet gezien op het WK?', vroeg Kruml. 'Daar was ik bij ja, met mijn vrienden', zei ik. 'Vet Harry Poter', zei Kruml. 'Klopt', zei ik. Kruml had een Bulgaars accent en Fleur een mooi Frans accent.

'Gentils pour rencontrer vous faites Fleur', zei ik in mijn beste Frans. Fleur glimlachte. 'De la même Aria', zei Fleur glimlachend (vertaling, prettig kennis te maken Fleur, van hetzelfde Aria).

En toen kwam Harry binnen en ik kon niet verbaasder zijn dan ik al was.


End file.
